Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go to Rio
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go to Rio is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Plot The Peanuts Gang, the VeggieTales Gang, the Muppets, and the rest go to Minnesota and meet Blu, the last male Spix's Macaw. Together, they go to Rio De Janeiro where they meet a female Spix's Macaw named Jewel, whom Blu falls in love with. However, they get captured by smugglers and an evil Sulphur-crested Cockatoo named Nigel (whom Syndrome, Fat Cat, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder, General Specific, and Private Public work for). Together, they meet more new friends like Rafael the Toucan, Luiz the Bulldog, Pedro the Red-crested Cardinal, Nico the Canary, and others. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Madame Blueberry, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Big the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Sheep, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Minions, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Princess Jasmine, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Syndrome, Fat Cat, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Scratch and Grounder, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Draco Malfoy, General Specific, and Private Public will guest star in this film. *The Peanuts Movie, the Ice Age films and the Rio films were all made by Blue Sky Studios of 20th Century Fox owned by Disney (which created Scrooge McDuck and Money, Mickey's Christmas Carol, DuckTales, Chip and Dale shorts, Cinderella, Snow White, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Mulan, etc.) *This takes place after Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry, which explains the Peanuts gang and the VeggieTales gang already knowing Madame Blueberry. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films